War and Peace
by Ace.Stone
Summary: Peeta is known for being one of the first witches as well as the first king to his kingdom. Centuries later after his mysterious death, his decedent reads a spell that brings him back to life. Cato and Gale are personal guards to the royal family, and now have to deal with a two thousand year old witch who knows little of the current world. Pairing(s): Cato/Gale/Peeta
1. Prologue

Hello there! The name's Ace! I know I've been MIA for a LONG time. Writers block is quite the bitch you know? Anyways, this is my attempt at a comeback!

Title: War and Peace

Chapter: Prologue

Summary: Peeta is known for being one of the first witches as well as the first king to his kingdom. Centuries later after his mysterious death, his decedent reads a spell that brings him back to life. Cato and Gale are personal guards to the royal family, and now have to deal with a two thousand year old witch who knows little of the current world. What could possibly go wrong? Pairing(s): Cato/Gale/Peeta (Threesome!). No lemons till later chapters! Set in a victorian setting!

Pairings: Cato/Gale/Peeta

* * *

It was times like these was when Cato was at his calmest. When the walls were bathed in dancing shadows as the candle's tried to fight the wind. As he laid curled up in bed with his dark haired lover curled in his arms. As he thought about the day ahead of them they would have in a few hours as the sun starts ascending.

"Stop being creepy..." Cato heard his lover mumble into his shoulder, and Cato couldn't help but to chuckle. Cato looked down and looked at his beautiful boyfriend who was curled up with his head on his shoulder. His olive skin looked beautiful bathed in the dim candle light, as well as his grey eyes that still had traces of sleep in them.

"And how was I being creepy, Gale?" Cato asked, a smirk on his face as he looked at the other man. Cato knew what he was doing. He had been staring at Gale. But how could Gale possibly blame him? The Archer looked beautiful in this lighting. Cato normally wasn't a big fan of art...But today he couldn't help but to wish that he knew how to paint Gale like this. So he could always see him like this.

"You know exactly what you're doing, idiot." Gale grumbled. His voice portrayed how sleepy and annoyed he was at Cato, and the glare on Gale's face merely backed up that theory. "We need to be well rested. Busy day tomorrow..." He said as he placed his head back on Cato's shoulder, and promptly drifted back to sleep.

Cato knew Gale was right. They were the prince's guards, so wherever the prince went they went. Which also meant if the prince had a busy day, they had a busy day. Gale's family had been the personal guards to the royal family for generations, rumors saying that they traced all the way back to the first King of Panem, while Cato had only recently gotten inducted into the business thanks to Gale.

Cato had seen pictures of the original king, and Cato would be lying if he said that he wouldn't bat an eye if he saw him in the flesh. The boy had the purest blue eyes that Cato had thought he's ever seen. Pale skin that looked beautiful with his ashy blonde hair that fell over his forehead in waves...But it wasn't just his looks. It was his aura. The original King was known for being one of the strongest witches, known for being able to control anything to take root and bloom. He could control any plant and various other things...They called him the Poison Prince, because every time people tried to assassinate him with poison it wouldn't work. A young boy with so much power...Yet he was the most peaceful king they've ever had.

Cato was brought out of his musings by Gale shifting in his sleep, and Cato sighed. He needed to go to sleep. The prince would need them at their finest tomorrow morning...As always.

 **XXX**

At the same time, the prince was awake in his own room of the palace. His guards' rooms were on either side of him, although he's noticed that the boy's usually spent most of their times in the same room. Prince Rye looked exactly like the original king. But so has every king they've had. It is said that the original king placed a spell on his whole family, and that any person he's deemed worthy enough to be a king would turn out looking exactly like him. And that's what happened with Rye. Of course Rye was but a kid, and right now a council was taking over until he reached of age (eighteen).

Rye has been studying up on the original king. He was a powerful earth wielding witch, which isn't surprising since he was the first earth wielding witch. Most people knew about witches these days. They've replaced the old view of witches. They weren't women who rid on brooms with pointed hats decorating their head. Witches were merely normal humans that could preform various spells and control one element. But Rye was also a doppelganger. Someone who looked exactly like someone from the past. The original king.

Rye had found a diary under one of the floor boards in his room about a week ago, and he's slowly been reading his way to the back when no one was looking. He didn't want to have to confiscate it, since he knew that it might be a long time he saw it. In fact, right now he was on the last page. And it was a spell. Rye's eyes peered down curiously at the spell, and the cogs in his sixteen year old head started spinning. What could this spell do? Should he try it?

He took a deep breath and started chanting...

...But nothing happened as he finished the spell. He frowned and looked down at the journal and sighed. What was he expecting to happen? He guessed that the thought of having a spell that one of the original witches wrote down was exciting to him, but it looks like it didn't work...

With disappointment in his heart, he crawled into bed and blew out the candle next to him.

 **XXX**

Unknown to the prince, in the ground of the gardens of the palace, bright blue eyes snapped open.


	2. Back From the Dead

Ace here, presenting chapter two! I would completely _**love**_ it if you would read and review, especially after being away from writing for so long. Tell me what you like, don't like, and what you think I could do better in! Enjoy!

Title: War and Peace

Chapter: Back From the Dead

Summary: Peeta is known for being one of the first witches as well as the first king to his kingdom. Centuries later after his mysterious death, his decedent reads a spell that brings him back to life. Cato and Gale are personal guards to the royal family, and now have to deal with a two thousand year old witch who knows little of the current world. What could possibly go wrong? Pairing(s): Cato/Gale/Peeta (Threesome!). No lemons till later chapters! Set in a victorian setting!

Pairings: Cato/Gale/Peeta

* * *

Everything was peaceful. The first rays of the sun were peeking over the horizon, bathing the palace in a beautiful orange color. The birds were starting to chirp, as the guards and servants were starting to get into position around the palace. Everything was calm and peaceful...At least, that's what it looked like. But under the surface, laid a body that was in agony.

The boy was in agony. That was the only way to put it. Hours ago his body had been deathly pale. It has gotten back some of it's color, but it was still more pale than the average person. But he was anything but average. Pure blue eyes looked around curiously at the contraption he was trapped in. Any time he tried to move, it contained him. He couldn't help but to frown at that.

He knew he was placed underground...Buried probably. But why would he be buried? The beautiful face made a confused expression, although he decided to think about that later. He moved his arm...And agony came across his body again. It made him howl in pain, or at least he tried to howl. But it came out as barely a whisper. What was going on?

When he looked down, he realized there was something in his chest. Frowning, he reached down to pull it free...And realized it was a knife. It dripped of his blood, and the pain in his stomach was there...But the confusion was still growing. The blonde took a deep breath and touched the casket he was in. Oak...It was made from an Oak tree. He smirked at that. When he was king, Oak had been his favorite tree. The smell had relaxed him, and the large trees were great to use as a defense mechanism to just about any attack.

With his pale palm still placed on it, he closed his eyes and relaxed for a moment. And then his eyes snapped open.

And suddenly, everything wasn't so peaceful on the surface any more.

 **XXX**

Gale sighed as he looked at the prince. He was dressed in his normal gear, wearing what a knight of his position should wear. He had a sword, although he didn't prefer to use it. His bow was hanging from his back. That was his weapon of choice. He loved practicing a midnight by the waterfall in the woods, bathed in the moon's light as he hit the mark every time.

Right now he was in the gardens with the prince. He had let Cato sleep in a bit since he didn't feel the need to bother him. The kingdom was in a period of peace for now, so he doubted they'd have to worry about an attempt on the prince's life. And just as he thought that, there was a rumbling sound.

And then came the vibrations.

At first Gale thought it was an earthquake, and he quickly made his way towards the prince. They were in the royal gardens, and he doubted he'd be able to help the prince much if a tree fell on top of them...But he would do what he could. But the prince didn't look worried. In fact, he had a confused look on his face.

"Gale..." Rye whispered, his young green eyes piercing Gale. "This...It isn't natural...Something's coming-" Almost immediately after he said that, the ground behind them exploded outwards. Gale moved on instinct, pushing the sixteen year old behind him as he pulled out his bow and notched an arrow. There was a chorus of voices as guards scrambled in their positions as the rumbling finally stopped...Just as Cato came rushing out.

Cato had on the same gear as Gale, only he had his sword out. Cato was amazing with a sword, which is what made the two of them such great personal guards for the prince. Gale could protect the prince while Cato went in for the kill. "What's going on?" Cato yelled as they all turned towards the...

Oak tree?

Gale had to blink at that. A giant oak tree just grew in the gardens? Right in front of their eyes? "What the hell is going on..." Gale mumbled to himself, although both Rye and Cato were too shocked to answer anyways. But then Gale heard it. There was the sound of movement as a hand gripped the end of the hole.

"Protect the prince at all cost!" Cato barked at the few guards in the garden area as Gale and him slowly inched their way towards the hole. Just as someone pulled themselves out of the whole.

A very familiar someone.

 **XXX**

 _No-fucking-way._

That was the only thing going through Cato's head as he looked at the face that he saw every day. Only he's only ever seen it in paintings and drawings as he's walked through the halls of the palace. He's never seen it in the flesh. And it was...Nude. Cato ordered one of the guards to step in front of the prince to hide his young eyes from such a sight. In front of them stood a nude version of the original king. King Peeta. Or at least someone who looked like him.

"What magic is this?" Gale said beside Cato, his bow still raised. Cato still had his sword out as the blue eyes looked between them before looking at the area around them. The blue eyes seemed to light up as they took in all the beautiful trees and flowers. "Who are you?" Gale called out.

Cato almost wanted to smack Gale, but then realized what he was thinking. There was no way this was King Peeta. King Peeta was one of the first witches...As well as the first King of this land. Cato looked at the blonde boy in front of him. If this was an impostor, they were doing one hell of a job.

"No way..." Cato whirled around as he heard the sound right behind him, and Cato realized it was the prince. He was about to yell at the guards before he saw the haze on their faces.

"Rye!" Cato scolded. "What did I tell you about putting the guards in a trance?"

Cato knew he should be more mad, but right now they were facing a...Stranger predicament.

"It must have been the spell!" Rye said as he looked at Cato and Gale, and the two guards looked at the young prince with a raised eyebrow. "Okay so...A week ago I found King Peeta's lost journal." The two of them couldn't contain their shock. "I wanted to read it before reporting it...And there was this spell in the back..." Rye said as he looked at the blonde haired boy. "I read it but...Nothing happened. Or at least, I _thought_ nothing happened." Rye explained as he looked at the blonde haired boy, whose head was tilted at the trio.

"Why isn't he talking?" Cato asked.

"He's been underground for thousands of years Cato, I think his throat might be a _little_ dehydrated." Gale grunted.

Cato was about to reply back to the sarcasm, when the resurrected king moved. The two guard's and the prince watched in shock as he lowered one of his hands, and the oak tree seemed to slowly shrink back down into the whole.

"How do we know it's actually him?" Gale asked, and Cato narrowed his eyes. But when he took a look around, he knew it was the king.

"Gale...Rye...Look around us." Cato said, and the two did as Cato ordered.

Every single flower in the area was turned towards the king. As if it was the sun, as if it was him that was given them life. The king smiled as a vine traveled up a nude thigh as if it was a snake and nuzzled his face. The king giggled and nuzzled it back, as if it was his pet.

"Please...Let me tell the council about this." Cato said with a grin.

 **XXX**

The council was a group of ten elders that were wise in just about every field. Five of them were excellent witches, three of them excellent warriors, and two of them were excellent scholars. And right now, all of their attention were brought towards the center of the room. Gale Hawethorn and Cato Rutera had brought to them apparently the resurrected king. At first the counsel thought they were just joking, but then they took a closer look.

All five witches had casted spell after spell to try to identify him, and each one of them came up the same. King Peeta. They had given the blonde a glass of water, but he still hasn't talked. One of the scholars said that if this was in fact the resurrected king, his vocal chords could be healing themselves thus not allowing him to speak.

Regardless, the council didn't like this. They didn't like mysteries. They liked proof and answers, but never mysteries. But right now, this was unavoidable. If this was their resurrected king, they couldn't just banish him. He built this kingdom...Plus the thought of such a powerful witch on the loose is a horrible thought.

"We should kill him!" One of the warriors tried to say. "This is clearly some type of witchcraft or trickery!"

"You fool!" A scholar replied. "If this is in fact the king, imagine the wrath that will befall us after his death!"

Gale and Cato listened to them while Rye entertained the blonde. It was unlikely that the king knew what they were talking about regardless since language wasn't a big thing back in his day. They merely wrote the spells they needed to chant and followed simple orders from Peeta. Peeta, _King_ Peeta Cato reminded himself, probably didn't say more than a single sentence his entire life.

The council was in utter turmoil, until one of the witches simply walked up towards the blonde. All of the witches looked up curious and cautiously as the witch placed her hands on the boy's head and said a quick chant. For a moment they were all confused before the blonde spoke up.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Peeta's voice sounded as angelic as he looked, Gale couldn't help but to think to himself. It was hard to imagine that this boy, who was no older than twenty winters, is one of the most strongest witches of all time.

"Are you king Peeta?" One of the warriors said.

The blonde blinked at the warrior before smiling. "Is this some type of game? I adore games! Of course my name is Peeta! What's yours?" The warrior seemed taken back by the playfulness and childishness of the answer.

"My name's Rye! I'm like your great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, grandsom." Rye said with a cheeky grin, and Peeta's eyes seemed to widen.

"What? What year is it?" Peeta asked, surprise in his voice.

"It is 2015." Rye answered.

Gale noticed that Peeta's body seemed to sway, and he swiftly moved just in time to catch the fainting boy.

"There's your proof." Rye said as he nodded at Peeta's unconscious body. "If this was an illusion, it would have washed away the moment he fainted." What Rye said was true, and this caused the council to errupt in chaos again.

"Quiet!" One of the scholars yelled. "He is rightfully our king, and we will treat him as such. We will keep this to ourselves and secretly teach him the ways of the world. We don't need anyone trying to kill him while he's in such a...Vulnerable state." The scholar said. Haymitch, if Gale was correct, was the lead scholar. Even though he was drunk half the time.

"Sir Hawethorne and Rutera, you two are the protectors of the Royal family. As such, you two will also protect Peeta in any way you see necessary until he's competent enough to protect himself." Haymitch said, and the two knights nodded their head.

It looks like things were going to get interesting real soon.

* * *

Don't forget to _**LEAVE A REVIEW**_!


	3. Lurking in the Shadows

Title: War and Peace

Chapter: Lurking in the Shadows

Summary: Peeta is known for being one of the first witches as well as the first king to his kingdom. Centuries later after his mysterious death, his decedent reads a spell that brings him back to life. Cato and Gale are personal guards to the royal family, and now have to deal with a two thousand-year-old witch who knows little of the current world. What could possibly go wrong? Pairing(s): Cato/Gale/Peeta (Threesome!). No lemons till later chapters! Set in a victorian setting!

Pairings: Cato/Gale/Peeta

* * *

It's only been about a week since he's passed out, but Peeta felt like that week was an entirely different lifetime. He had passed out because of the shock as well as the strain his magic did on him. Apparently going thousands of years without using magic and then making a casket grow into an oak tree takes quite the toll on someone. This world...It was so different than the one he was used to. They used animals for more than just food, they had these things called 'politics', and they used weird devices to eat. Peeta could still remember how embarrassed he felt when he was using his hands and everyone was looking at him weirdly.

It had taken the blonde awhile to get used to this world...But he was getting there. The clothes were a bit odd. Sometimes they were loose and baggy, and sometimes they were tight. Right now he wore an ocean blue button down with brown slacks. As well as underwear, socks, and shoes. Shoes were...Convenient. They allowed one to be able to move without fear of cutting one's feet.

Peeta has slowly been practicing his magic, which he was in the middle of doing now. He was resting his back on the oak tree that has been around since his kingdom, the only one left, as he meditated. He could feel the guard's eyes on him as they gossiped from their posts. Peeta couldn't help but to chuckle at that. Back in his day, no one in the kingdom had such time for gossip. Granted, his kingdom was about a quarter of this size of this one.

He opened his eyes, hissing slightly as the sun's light stung his eyes, before pushing himself up. Meditating was a great way to calm one's magic, but he needed to try using it as well. He concentrated, and soon another branch sprouted from the giant oak tree. On this branch, apples started growing. Peeta smiled softly at that. His old kingdom used to worship him like a God for being able to perform such things, being able to feed the entire kingdom.

Peeta's smiled soon turned into a frown, though. He knew that he was worshipped like a God...Yet he had no memory of it. He had no memories of his life before waking up. He could feel them in his head. It felt like when a word was on the tip of one's tongue yet they couldn't figure out what it was. It was...Aggravating, to say the least.

"Are you finished, my king?" The words came from Peeta's left, where his two personal guards were sparring. Gale and Cato. The two men were quite handsome, although Peeta would never admit that out loud. In his time saying such things would lead to a noose around one's neck. The blonde guard had his sword out and was panting as he let his narrowed eyes pierce at the other tan boy's face. Gale's grey eyes were focused at Peeta, causing the blonde to shiver.

"I am." Peeta's voice has been returning to him ever since that witch cast the spell on him when he was surrounded by the Council. He later found out the spell was a spell that focused on healing one's vocal chords. It appears Peeta would have to invest in a spell book as well. He's noticed that the spells in this time were much more useful and vary greatly. Most of the spells in his time were either attacking, defending, healing, or elemental. Although none of those spells allowed other witches, even in this time, the control of the ground like Peeta has.

As he stood up, the two sparring guards collected themselves and soon they were walking towards the library. Peeta was being tutored by one of the scholars of the council and was quite fascinated with all the advancements and struggling times his kingdom has come to have. They were in a peaceful period now, but apparently tensions were growing with bordering Kingdoms. Kingdoms that were getting a little bit too close to their territory.

 _How odd,_ Peeta thought to himself. _In my day, no kingdom dared to push their limits towards my great Kingdom. The forest and flowers would slice them unless they had my permission...That is if they made it through the deadly pollen._

Peeta knew that the forest weren't as thick, and there wasn't as many flower patches. But perhaps he should think about regrowing some of the plants. Having a natural defense would be wise...

...Especially with an unknown enemy lurking in the shadows.

 **XXX**

Gale sighed as he made his way to the target, a single arrow lodged deep in the bullseye. It was Cato's turn to guard King Peeta while he focused on his studies, and he had decided to use this time to practice on his shooting. Ever since he started training to protect the royal family and seeing them do their magic, Gale thought he's seen it all. But a two-thousand-year-old deceased witch/king? Now that was something new.

Gale was only happy that it was the nicest King to be resurrected.

Granted the other kings had a tendency of having bad luck when it comes to death. Mysterious kidnappings and disappearances. It was as if the kings themselves were cursed. Gale took a deep breath and forced himself to stop thinking of such nonsense.

 **XXX**

Rye grinned as him and Peeta stood in the middle of the royal gardens. The younger doppelganger/witch couldn't help but to chuckle at the other blonde's confused expression when the other said that they were going to spar before they would be allowed to leave. After all, there was no better way to build up one's magic than experience.

Peeta was an earth witch, but not every doppelganger after him was. In fact, the last doppelganger to be an earth witch was King Harper who was one of the most cruelest kings these lands have ever seen. Rye himself was a lightning witch, meaning he controlled lightening and could shoot it from his body. "Get ready Peeta!" Rye said with a boyish grin before raising his arm. Sparks of electricity surrounded his arm before focusing in his hand and shooting towards the earth witch in a ball.

Peeta let out a yelp as the ball flew at him and lunged to the left. He was starting to realize what they meant by spar. Peeta was never a big fan of battles. He preferred peace over violence...

...But that didn't mean he was defenseless. He could feel Cato's eyes on him as he stood up and braced himself, trying to force his heard to calm down. His own hand flew out, and something green suddenly made its way towards Rye. Rye dodged the vine whip as it hit the ground that he had been standing on a second ago with quite a bit of force, and he couldn't help but to grin.

All of the other witches in the palace would go easy on him because he was the future king...But Peeta wouldn't. And the thought didn't just excite him...It _thrilled_ him.

 _This is going to be fun,_ Rye thought with a grin.

 **XXX**

Unknown to either of the witches, or any of the guards, the lurking shadow had managed to sneak it's way into the palace. Now it hid in the shadows of the walls, it's body being hidden as blood red eyes glared out from the shadows. It watched the two use their elemental magic back and forth, likely not using spells since Rye would know more and would be at an advantage.

The creature's lips turned into a smirk as it glance at the other blonde. The _original_ doppelganger. Hatred, jealousy, and anger cursed through his veins as the smirk turned into a snarl. Everyone thought this king was so great and powerful...Yet he was at his weakest right now. Barely even able to handle a sixteen year old _kid_.

 _That kid is the least of your troubles, you vile witch._ The creature thought to itself before moving at an unnatural speed and making it's way out of the palace undetected. It would have to start planning.

Planning Peeta's death.

* * *

There will be more Cato/Gale/Peeta stuff in the next chapter! I'm going to use the next chapter to try to move their relationship a bit further. Anyways, leave me a pretty little review? It's almost my birthday (December 31st :D), and I think I deserve some!


	4. Late Night Discussions

Title: War and Peace

Chapter: Late Night Discussions

Summary: Peeta is known for being one of the first witches as well as the first king to his kingdom. Centuries later after his mysterious death, his decedent reads a spell that brings him back to life. Cato and Gale are personal guards to the royal family, and now have to deal with a two thousand-year-old witch who knows little of the current world. What could possibly go wrong? Pairing(s): Cato/Gale/Peeta (Threesome!). No lemons till later chapters! Set in a victorian setting!

Pairings: Cato/Gale/Peeta

* * *

 _Peeta's legs screamed for him to stop._

 _Pain flared around his body as he continued running in the dark, the rain having snuffed out the fire in the torch he was holding long ago. Fear held his heart in an iron clad fist as he made his way to the gardens, where he would be able to protect himself. The palace didn't have many plants indoors, which means that he was vulnerable._

 _He yelped as something jumped out of the shadows and started dragging him away from the doors of the gardens. He scratched at the floor and yelled, but no one could hear him..._

 _...Peeta looked over his shoulder, blue eyes filling with fear as his captor held something above his head-._

Peeta's body jolted awake as he let out a scream. It took a moment before he realized that he wasn't in the past, but in the present. His breathing was irregular as he pushed himself out of his bed shakily, clothed in nothing but the longest shirt he had in his hastily growing closet and a pair of underwear.

Peeta looked out the window of his room and realized that the sun wasn't even up yet, and there were no traces of it coming up anytime soon. His body stiffened as the door suddenly slammed open behind him, and he turned around. A spell was on the tip of his tongue until he realized who it was that came running through his door.

And he couldn't help but to blush.

Peeta wouldn't have to do a spell to know what...Relations his two guards had been in the middle of. Cato's cheeks were flushed and his body was sweaty. He wore nothing but a pair of trousers that were unbuttoned, showing off that he was indeed a natural brunette. Cato was in a similar state, although his trousers were a bit loose, and Peeta had to turn his head away to keep from staring at the two's amazing bodies.

"Is something the matter, King Peeta?" Cato panted, and Peeta could feel Cato's eyes on his back as he turned around and shook his head.

"I-It was nothing. J-Just a nightmare. I'm sorry to disturb you."

This caused both of the knights to look at each other. It appears the king was doing quite well in his studies if he was able to speak more than one sentence.

"Perhaps we can accompany you to the kitchen for a pot of tea?" Gale asked, and Cato raised his eyebrow. Gale's mother was a tea brewer before she became deathly ill, and she had taught Gale everything she knew. But Gale normally only shared his teas with Cato and Prince Rye, since they were the people he was closest to.

"That sounds lovely. Should I give you two a moment to...Arrange yourselves?" The smaller boy out of the three asked as he turned around and blushed. The two knights seemed confused for a moment before realization dawned on their faces. Peeta couldn't contain the giggle that bubbled up his throat from the expressions on their faces as they stumbled their way out of the room.

As Peeta waited for them to come back, he made his way around his room. The room was simple yet lavish at the same time. A big desk was tucked away in the right corner and a dresser on the left corner. The bed was right in the middle of the far wall with a small nightstand on the left side. Peeta only had a candle on the nightstand and-

 _The dagger._ Peeta thought to himself. Could that have been what his attacker had been holding over their head? Was that nightmare a dream of his death? Or was it merely a nightmare and Peeta's mind was just over analyzing it? Peeta's hands shook slightly as he picked up the dagger. He remembered pulling it free from his chest when he had just awoken from the casket, and now he wanted to know more about it. Something told him it wasn't just a normal dagger. Especially with the symbols on the handle of it.

"My king?" Gale asked as he came back inside. He had thrown on a pair of underwear and took the time to get his trousers situated, and Cato had done the same. Peeta stood in nothing but the shirt and underwear, although the white shirt reached all the way down to his knees.

"You know, I'm not the king anymore. You guys can call me Peeta." He said with a fond smile. The guards were hard to not like, Peeta has noticed. They were handsome, yes, but their personalities only made them even more attractive. Peeta had noticed that Cato seemed a bit more brash. He seemed to be the one that would take charge of a situation while Gale would follow. But that didn't mean Gale would let Cato walk all over him. The two truly had a rather...Odd relationship in the king's eyes. Yet everyone acted as if it was normal.

"You _are_ the king." Cato grunted. "You're the one who started building Panem, and you will forever be known as the king to it. No matter how many more kings follow." Peeta smiled at that. Cato was brash, but he did have moments like this where he could show compassion.

"Shall we go to the kitchen?" Peeta asked as he made his way towards the hallway. The paintings on either side of the hallway was lit by the candles that Gale and Cato held, and Peeta tried his best to look at each of his successors. Although they were doppelgangers, he noticed that each one had a different eye color. As if nature had to at least have one difference in them.

He stopped at one of them and frowned. "Who's this?" He asked. All of the other kings looked expressionless, but this king looked...Malicious. His skin was a bit paler than Peeta's and he had a grin, no a smirk, that was a bit on the feral side. His blood red eyes showed amusement as he looked at the painter that was taking the portrait. If there was one word that Peeta had to use to describe him that he's recently learned, it would be sadistic.

"That's King Harper." Gale said as both him and Cato stopped to look at the picture. "He was one of your first successors. It has been said that he was one of the cruelest kings out of any of the kingdoms, to the point where he would merely engage in wars for sport." Gale couldn't help but let some of the disdain appear in his voice.

Peeta's heart ache at the mere thought. Sometimes Peeta forgot that just because people looked like him, they didn't have the same values as him. Peeta believed that all life was precious, and he would go out of his way to avoid waring with other kingdoms. Although that didn't mean it always worked. Peeta sighed and shook his head as they continued making their way towards the kitchen.

That tea sounded really good now.

 **XXX**

Cato, Gale, and Peeta all sat at the table in the kitchen after Gale set the kettle of water on the oven. Cato smiled as he remembered seeing Peeta looking curiously at the fire that magically erupted from the gas stove. They had taken a few minutes to explain the modern invention to the king, and he could still tell that Peeta was a bit confused.

Cato could only imagine being in the king's shoes. Having to be resurrected two thousand years after your death had to suck. But he seemed to be dealing...Relatively well. He wasn't tearing apart the kingdom, and he wasn't endangering Prince Rye. All in all, Cato thought that Peeta was handling this well. But the nightmare tonight must have really shook him up.

"So...About earlier..." Gale spoke up as he looked at the prince. Cato's head snapped at Gale as the prince's cheeks flushed as he surely recalled the state the two were in as they came barging through his door.

"You don't have to bring it up, Gale," Peeta said as he looked at the other two with a small smile. "I myself have caught myself looking at men much in the same light that you and Cato look at each other. But in my time such impure thoughts would have one beheaded. Even a supernatural king." He said with a chuckle.

Cato could see that Gale's body relaxed a bit at that, and he could also see a spark of interest pop up in his eyes. Not that Cato could blame him, since a spark of interest sparked in his own eyes. The king fancied men? Now that was something they didn't read in the books. Granted Cato and Gale weren't scholars, therefore didn't read much.

"Have you ever...Acted out on them?" Cato couldn't help, and he could see the blush on Peeta's pale cheeks getting pinker.

"I'm afraid not. I've never...In my time being a king was very time consuming, especially when you're trying to build a kingdom. Sexual relations weren't the first thing on my mind." Now that was something that had Cato's mind reeling. Was he saying that he was a virgin?

Now _that_ was just plain cruel.

* * *

Hello, guys! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Things are going to start picking up soon, but I wanted to have a chapter where you can see Peeta, Cato, and Gale start to have an interest in each other. Anyways, feel free to review!


	5. Nightmares of Glee

Title: War and Peace

Chapter: Nightmares of Glee

Summary: Peeta is known for being one of the first witches as well as the first king to his kingdom. Centuries later after his mysterious death, his decedent reads a spell that brings him back to life. Cato and Gale are personal guards to the royal family, and now have to deal with a two-thousand-year-old witch who knows little of the current world. What could possibly go wrong? Pairing(s): Cato/Gale/Peeta (Threesome!). No lemons till later chapters! Set in a victorian setting!

Pairings: Cato/Gale/Peeta

* * *

 _Anger...No, not anger. Loathing. Pure and absolute loathing. That's what he was feeling as he looked at the rebellious people dancing on their boats in the water. Traitors. That's what they all were. Traitors that deserved to be punished. Sadly, they were so far off shore that he couldn't use his normal attacks. Plant life ,after all, was sparse in their water. His eyes narrowed as some of them pulled their pants down and turned their backs to him, mocking him with his glutes._

" _What are you going to do?" He turned to his right and narrowed his eyes. His...Ally, he used the term loosely, sat on a pure white horse that had sick looking eyes. He wore armor like a knight, and had a scythe sheathed on the side of his horse. "They're from your kingdom, right? And now they're mocking you as they try to escape to the Water Kingdom...Sadly for you, this isn't your territory. This is **his'**." The king didn't need for the other to remove his helmet for him to know that he was smirking underneath it. _

_Which merely caused him to smirk._

" _Ah, my dear friend..." The king said with a smirk as he made his way towards the water. The sailor's were looking at him now, wondering what he was going to do. They had paddled so far out that his spores wouldn't affect them, and even the vines wouldn't be able to slither to them. "You more than anyone should know how big of a mistake it is to underestimate my abilities."_

 _As he took a step onto the water, his foot didn't sink in it...And he took another step, and sure enough his foot didn't sink either. As the sailors had been gloating about their victory, they had been unaware of the seaweed underneath them moving into position. He could see the sailor's eyes widen as they started trying to paddle, but it was to late. He smirked sadistically as the seaweed suddenly burst from the surface of the water, interrupting the peaceful waves. The seaweed moved quickly and angrily. After all, there mere farmers had dared to challenge their king..._

 _...And now their killer. After all, King Harper didn't believe in second chances._

 _"It is true that the sea is not my domain, but that doesn't mean I can't lend it from time to time."_

For the second night in a row, Peeta's body shot up. Only this time, he was able to stop the scream from making it's way out of his mouth. However the flow of bile was a different matter. He quickly slid out of bed and towards his bathroom, barely managing to make it to the toilet before it started making it's way out of his mouth.

He...He had a dream about King Harper? Or a memory? But how? Peeta sighed as he pushed himself away from the toilet. Perhaps the doppelganger bond was stronger since he was the Original Mellark? Still...Peeta didn't want to see more of the evil King. He could still hear the cry of the farmers and villagers as the seaweed destroyed their vessels and drowned them or tore them apart. What was worse was that he could still feel the amount of glee Harper had felt...

And who was Harper's friend? The build had seemed large and intimidating, but something told him that the figure wasn't human. Especially riding on a horse that seemed dead. And the flag...It had some type of symbol that Peeta couldn't remember, but he felt like it was important. Why couldn't he remember it?

Taking a deep breath in hopes of calming himself down, he pushed himself away from the toilet and washed his face. He looked at the candles in the room, and after a quick chant fire appeared on each of them. Which allowed him to see himself in the mirror. Peeta sighed in relief as he saw his blue eyes, for a moment fearing that he would see intimidating red ones.

The blonde shook his head. "Get yourself together Peeta..." For such a powerful witch, he felt like one hell of a pussy. He blew out the candles and made his way back to his bed, hoping for a much less horrifying sleep...

 **XXX**

Gale sighed as he made his way out of the carriage, turning around to help Peeta out of the carriage. The king wore a teal button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a black pair of slacks, with the knight wearing a brown pair of shorts and a dark green shirt. Peeta had to wear more clothes when they came out to the common town in hopes of no one recognizing him or thinking that he was Prince Rye. Normally Gale would be excited to come into town, the place that he grew up before becoming a fine knight and moving into the palace, but the reason behind today's visit made it a rather somber feeling.

Gale didn't plan on bring Peeta, but the Council needed Cato for something and therefore needed Gale to watch over Peeta. Gale wasn't sure why since Peeta's seem to be more than capable of protecting himself now, but he wasn't going to complain. The boy was cute, and he was going to try his best to enjoy as much time with him as possible.

His mother's condition was getting worse. Hazelle Hawethorne was the strongest woman Gale has known his whole life. Getting a divorce in this time was to practically ostracize yourself from all social interaction, but she didn't let that stop her after finding out her husband was beating Gale. His three younger siblings were still living with her after finding out that the illness wasn't contagious, since they wanted to spend as much time with their mom as possible.

The cottage they pair walked to was a rather small one. It had a beautiful flower trail leading up to the front door step, and Gale noticed Peeta smiling at the flowers. Gale himself wasn't a big fan of flowers, but he knew that Peeta was. His elemental magic was controlling anything that took root and bloom, after all.

"Gale!" Posy squealed as she came running up to Gale, who easily lifted her in his hands. He couldn't stop a grin from coming onto his face as his sister giggled adoringly as he spun her around, and he notice that his two younger brothers were now jogging towards them. Gale grunted as they ran into him, causing him to stumble back and fall before beginning to wrestle with them.

They horsed around for a few minutes before Gale managing to ply his brothers off of him. "How is she?" He asked as he stood up, brushing dirt off of him. He could almost immediately since the happienss being sucked out of his younger siblings.

"Not to well." Rory said, and Gale sighed before nodding. "Well what are we waiting for?" He asked as he opened the door with Peeta trailing right behind him. The siblings almost didn't seem to noticed Peeta, although they started chatting with him as Gale approached his mother's room. He noticed Peeta talking to his siblings before Peeta nodded at him to go in, mouthing that he would be okay.

Gale walked into his mother's room, and it took everything inside of him to not burst into tears.

Hazelle laid in her bed, struggling to breath. A layer of sweat formed on her body, causing stains in her white gown. The window of the room was open in hopes of causing cool air to come through, but it seemed to not be doing any help. His mother's dark hair fell around her body in waves, and Gale couldn't help but remember when he was a little boy and would tug at it playfully.

"Hey mom..." Gale said as he sat next to his mom in the chair next to her bed. He knew she wouldn't answer since she was practically comatose, rarely ever waking up these days. And for a few moments he just sat next to his mom's body and held her hand. He could feel her heart beat in her rest, and couldn't help but to smile. It was still beating strong...Stubborn...That was definitely his mom's heart. Even with all the odds stacked against her, she refused to go down without a fight.

Gale heard the door open and close, and he could tell that it was Peeta by the shadow that he saw on the floor.

"She's beautiful..." Peeta said as he went to stand by Gale, and Gale couldn't help but to nod.

 **XXX**

Peeta didn't know what to say after that, so he didn't say anything for a bit. But something irked him. He could sense something coming off of Gale's mother. But Gale himself didn't seem to be able to sense it. He closed his eyes and tried to remember anything that's made him feel this way, but only one thing did...When he was a kid and had stumbled upon a dog that was...

"...No way..." Peeta moved toward's Hazelle, and he could feel Gale's eyes on him.

"Peeta?" Gale asked, and when Peeta turned around he could see a confused look on his face. Peeta merely smiled.

"I think I can save her Gale," Gale's eyes widened. "Your mother isn't sick...She's hexed. I can sense the magic flowing through her...It's trying to fight it's way through her body. I can force it out, but I'm going to need you and your siblings to hold her down."

Half an hour later, they were ready. The youngest, Posy, was holding their mom's feet as the brothers held an arm. Gale had a grip on her shoulders and Peeta stood on the far end wall, looking at the family.

"Whenever you're ready, Peeta..." Gale said, and Peeta nodded. His heart beat nervously as he thought about how disappointed they would be if this didn't work.

 _It's going to work,_ he told himself, _it has to work._

With this in mind, he started chanting. The words came out of him like smooth butter. At first it had taken him awhile to think of the spell, but he recalled it almost effortlessly now. Back in his day there were only a few spells, but he made sure to remember them by heart. And he was never more proud of that fact then now.

Hazelle was in a significant amount of pain, however, as Peeta started chanting. Peeta was using his own magic to try and force the magic of whoever hexed her out of her. Her body struggled as she let out wails of pain that had all of her kids in tears, but Peeta continued on. It took hours, but as the sun started to drop he could feel the last remnants of the magic spilling out.

And for the first time for months, Hazelle was in a peaceful sleep.

* * *

So how did you like this chapter? It was really fun to type! Hope it was just as fun for you guys to read! Make sure to leave me a little review? *puppy dog eyes*


	6. A Lily With A Rose's Thorn

Title: War and Peace

Chapter: A Lily With A Rose's Thorn

Summary: Peeta is known for being one of the first witches as well as the first king to his kingdom. Centuries later after his mysterious death, his decedent reads a spell that brings him back to life. Cato and Gale are personal guards to the royal family, and now have to deal with a two-thousand-year-old witch who knows little of the current world. What could possibly go wrong? Pairing(s): Cato/Gale/Peeta (Threesome!). No lemons till later chapters! Set in a victorian setting!

Pairings: Cato/Gale/Peeta

* * *

Most princes would be sad that the attention wasn't on them anymore. Most princes would be sad that their guards were spending more and more time with someone else than them. Most princes would be afraid that they were starting to fall into the background...But thankfully, Prince Rye wasn't like most princes. The sixteen-year-old prince didn't care about the fact that his guards had stopped spending just about all time with him, and had practically adopted the older version of himself. Nope...He wasn't sad about that at all.

He also wasn't sad that Peeta was getting stronger and stronger each day, and Rye was finding it hard to even keep up with the prince. Especially when the tutors started teaching Peeta the spells of the current time. He was strong enough with his elemental magic, did they really need to add the regular magic?

Okay...So maybe Rye was a little bit jealous. But it was only natural. What wasn't natural, however, was the blood red eyes looking down at him bathed in the candlelight of his room. Nor was the dark veins on either side of the eyes as the creature smiled down at him-

-right before pain flared up in his head. What wasn't natural that even as the dizziness settled in and the edges of his eyesight started to fade, he realized that they were already outside of the castle's walls.

No, this wasn't natural at all. Rye tried to open his mouth to scream for help, but even as he did so the palace was being lost in a blur of trees. And seconds later, he found himself passing out.

 **XXX**

Peeta couldn't sleep. He didn't know why, but the palace seemed darker tonight...Morbid even. And the atmosphere seemed to have its own emotion...Malice. Despite the numerous scholars, knights, and royal people living in it the palace felt abandoned. And Peeta didn't like the feeling. So he found himself walking to the royal gardens, the place that's become his safe haven.

As he walked through, once again the flowers all seemed to turn towards him. Waiting for his commands. Waiting to either protect their King or destroy his enemies. As Peeta walked towards the giant Oak tree and sat down, it seemed to groan and Peeta couldn't help but to smile as he found the arms of the bark ensnaring him in its version of a hug. The plant life could sense their master's distress, and they were trying to cheer him up.

His head snapped up at the sound of feet falling on the concrete path that was now a few feet away from him, and he smiled as he saw Cato.

"My king?" Cato slurred. He seemed a bit taken back by the fact that the tree was hugging Peeta, something that Peeta didn't find odd at all before he merely chose to ignore it. "Does something trouble you?"

Peeta sighed and nodded his head. "I just have a bad feeling. I'm sure it'll pass in the more-"

-pain suddenly flared in his head, and he let out a sharp gasp of pain. The roots of the tree suddenly wiggled up like vipers, poised and ready to defend their master as he tried to get ahold of his bearings. He reached up to his blonde hair but didn't feel any sign of a wound. He frowned. This was almost as weird as the nightmare he had about Harper...

Eyes suddenly widening, Peeta suddenly pieced together what the bad feeling he had had was. "Cato, go to Rye's room! See if he's there!" Peeta demanded as he got up. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach, and he could see the same feeling sinking into Cato as he looked at him. "Go!" He yelled, and Cato did as he was ordered.

Peeta normally didn't like to take control of a situation like that, but it was needed. He ran towards the edge of the palace grounds and tried to climb one of the watch towers. If what he suspected was true, then surely the kidnapper couldn't have gotten away so fast? Just as he reached the top, guards and royalty flooded the gardens and the surrounding area. And Peeta didn't even have to ask what was going on.

Rye had been kidnapped.

And then came the anger...No, not anger. Loathing. Someone dared to harm his doppelganger...And he would make them pay. He would kill whoever had kidnapped Rye...Would watch gleefully as their blood dripped across the vines of his soldiers...

 _Wait...No!_ He shook his head and just like that the violent thoughts went away. Why had he been thinking those thoughts? What had come over him? He forced himself to look outside the walls of the palace, and could see a blur moving along some of the trees. He barely had time to raise his hand to command the trees around the kidnapper, before the male was out of sight.

 **XXX**

When Gale woke up to the sounds of sirens in his ears and Cato nowhere to be found, dread had pulled at his heart. Cato wasn't known for being the most rational person...Not even bothering to get his gear, he merely got his bow and quiver and rushed outside. Thankfully, his blonde haired idiot of a boyfriend was standing at the base of one of the watch towers.

"What's going on?" Gale asked as he approached Cato. He could see Cato take in his appearance, much like a lot of other people in the gardens and courtyard right now he was in his sleeping attire. Tonight that had consisted solely of his underwear. But he didn't feel embarrassment, especially not where there were noblemen out here in the same predicament as him. They didn't just sound the sirens for anything. Something huge must have happened.

"Rye was kidnapped."

The feeling of ice running over one's body was the only way Gale could describe how he felt at the comment. How could he have been kidnapped? Gale was right next door to him...There was no way that he could have been kidnapped without Gale hearing some type of struggle, right? But the look on Cato's face and the sounds of the siren made him seriously doubt that this was some type of joke or drill.

His gaze was broken by the sound of the council arguing about what was going on and how to proceed. It appeared that half of them wanted to send their force after the prince while the other half was afraid about how weak that would make their kingdom and how neighboring kingdoms may use this as a chance to strike.

The sound of someone climbing down from the watch tower had Gale turning his head upwards, and he was surprised to see Peeta stepping down. "Peeta?" Gale asked, and Peeta looked at him with a distant look. It was clear that the boy was in shock, and Gale couldn't exactly blame him. In the last week, so much has happened that he was surprised he hasn't gone psycho or something.

"Absolutely not!" The trio's heads shot to the side as one of the scholars yelled at one of the knights. "We can not afford to send a single knight to look for the prince! Especially not some of our best! Out best option is to-"

Gale didn't even know when Peeta stepped away from him and Cato, but suddenly he noticed the blonde moving into the circle that had formed around the two.

"The best option we have, is for you to be quite and listen to your king."

 **XXX**

Too long.

Too long has Peeta stayed quiet about his status. Too long has he been watching instead of acting. Peeta didn't know what he was waiting for...He was the Kingdom's King...No, not it's king. He was the _father_. He had built it and ruled it, yet he feared ruling it now...But no more. He would rule it. It was time for him to step up and take his spot on the throne...

The scholar seemed to shock and appalled that Peeta had dared to talk to him in such a way, but Peeta didn't pay him any mind. "For those of you that don't know me...I'm Peeta Mellark. About a week or two ago, I was resurrected from the dead. I had wanted to familiarize myself with the ways of the land before formerly announcing myself, but it appears it can't be helped." The only people that knew Peeta had been resurrected were the handful of guards and tutors that had been there when he was resurrected or has been helping him learn how to live in the present time.

"I helped built this kingdom with my bare hands," Peeta went on. "When I was alive, this kingdom was barely above the status of a village. But I made it prosper, I made us a kingdom of both peace and fear. The other kingdoms knew what I could do, and they knew that they would rather be my friend than my foe." He said this as if there wasn't a doubt in his mind. And he could feel the meanings of the words. He may not remember everything in his past life, but little by little it was coming to him.

"And now someone has dared to still the prince of my kingdom, and we are going to retrieve him." The blonde boy looked at the scholar. "And should anyone disagree with my methods, they are more than happy to follow the kidnapper's steps and leave the palace. But to those of you that trust me or, at least, my abilities. Help me retrieve our prince, and help me bring back the honor and strength of our kingdom. Help me make peace with our enemies...Or bury them into the ground."

The pure blue eyes that Cato and Gale secretly adored were filled with determination. This kidnapper had just lit a fire underneath one of the oldest and most powerful witches...

...And Peeta would make sure he would regret it.


End file.
